


Anywhere Is

by Settiai



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: AVI, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: [Fanvid] "I walk the maze of moments / But everywhere I turn to / Begins a new beginning / But never finds a finish."





	Anywhere Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/gifts).



**Title:** Anywhere Is  
**Music:** "Anywhere Is," by Enya  
**Source:** Tin Man  
**Duration/Format:** 3:20, (avi, Stream)

**Links:** [66.4MB avi (zipped)](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/tm-anywhereis.zip) | [Streaming @ Youtube](https://youtu.be/4rm1zM3yeK8)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
